


Mine Now

by Anaredrina



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confessional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Love Confessions, Mentions of drugs, Mutual Pining, Post-Resident Evil 4, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, context needed from RE2 maybe, mentions of lickers, mentions of plaga, slightly dom leon, takes place a bit after RE4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Before we start, this is an absolute crackhead energy fic to the point I can't come up with how to finish it logically. The first part was written in mid 2020, something like that.Anyway, TLDR:You're an undercover agent and you're sent off on an urgent mission with none other than Mr. Kennedy.The twist? You have to pretend to be a couple, undercover of course, to catch some asshole who is turning the entire drug using populous of Denver into a fleet of mindless zombies. The stereotypical trope ensues. Filth ensues. Cringe ensues.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue if it's hannigan or hunnigan. I'm too lazy to go play RE4 again.

Your flip-phone buzzed on your desk during the afternoon, interrupting your train of thought on your paperwork. You sort of didn’t want to pick it up, but figured that it must be a personal call since it’s not going to the landline on your desk. Nobody calls you at work unless it’s important. So, you decide to pick up. One more ring and it would have gone to voicemail, if you even bothered to have it set up. You didn’t remember. 

“Hello?”  
“Hey, sorry Mrs. y/LN, I have an urgent call for you. You should come up to my office in the next 10 minutes. Wrap up what you’re doing, we need you to take off soon.” It was Hunnigan. You were right, this does sound like something serious. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Fine. Be right there Hunnigan.” As you flipped your phone shut, you blew a raspberry at your phone. Not like she could see, but you felt somewhat petty and playful, and in a good mood for now. Your coworkers wished you luck, and gave you some amused looks. They saw you make the gesture at your phone, and had a little chuckle.

While this did sound sort of exciting, you were a bit miffed that your work was interrupted. You were in the middle of digging up some intel for some current smaller cases, and you were just getting into the good stuff. You saw another agent walking up the flight of stairs parallel to you, but you barely saw him around. So you were a bit surprised that you saw him at the station for once. You’ve worked with him before, talked to him on lunch breaks. You were just acquaintances, and would nod at each other if you passed one another in the halls, or on the steps. But, he was definitely the cream of the crop at work. He was a real looker, and always had been since the day you met him, even though he was terrified out of his mind.

“Kennedy? What are you doing here?” you asked, as you reached the top of the flights of stairs.  
He seemed surprised to see you too, and gave you a brief smile.

“Got an urgent call from Hunnigan, sorry I can’t chat. Nice seeing you though, y/n.”  
“Wait-” You figured that maybe he got the same call and wanted to tell him that, in the case that you have to awkwardly walk into the same office and sit down in front of Hunnigan. You wished you could prevent that beforehand, but Leon seemed in a hurry. Why are you even stressing over Kennedy and his work? Just go to the damn office like you were told to. He’s probably in there for the same reason too.

You let Leon get into the office before you, you didn’t want to follow him and creep him out or something. After the door shut in the hallway and you heard the handle click in the echoing halls, you steadily walked to Hunnigan’s office door. It had that typical frosted glass paneling on the top half, so Hunnigan can tell if someone’s there. Your figure seemed to just suddenly teleport in front of the door, and she thought it was odd that Leon didn’t mention you. Oh well. None of her business. But she had some business for both of you.

You twisted the doorknob, and the shutters on the blinds dangling from her door rattled against the glass. God you hated that noise. “Hello Hunnigan… Kennedy.” You put emphasis on Leon’s name, sort of trying to tease him for brushing you off in the hall. “Sorry I wasn’t as quick on my feet as agent Kennedy.”

“Y/n, now’s not the time. I’ve got some serious news for both of you. A new mission. Sit down.”  
You furrowed your brows and kept your eyes glued to Hunnigan. Leon didn’t seem as nervous, he’s probably gotten and dealt with so many of these it’s just standard protocol at this point, you figured. But it’s odd she called for both of you. You were part of the DEA and used to work with the ATF, and Leon was… God knows what. But he was some kind of boy-wonder/ jack-of-all-trades. So his presence wasn’t surprising, but the fact that this seems to be a case that Kennedy can’t handle alone worried you, let alone that someone with your line of work was supposed to be involved, you were an undercover agent for the most part.

Hunnigan cut straight to the point; she had flight plans for both of you ready to depart in 3 hours so she needed to hurry. 

“There’s a confirmed drug transaction with the possibility of BOWs. Our intel tells us that it’s likely an experimental and potentially dangerous drug. Its full effects are unknown. But we need to intercept and confiscate the substances. We’ve got a contact who is willing to sell, and we’ve got a location as well as some transaction history. You are to not interact with them, but notify us immediately when you can spot them. We’re basically doing the talking for you. We can’t risk you interacting with them in case they identify you. We’re sending you a couple days early, so that nobody can rat you out or arouse suspicion.”

Leon knocked up one of his feet over his lap, and leaned back. He seemed amused but also a bit disappointed. “So this time people are trying to use this shit for drugs? Really?”  
“Leon, this is no joke. It’s still a potential BOW with unknown effects. There are no reports of turned individuals yet though. It seems like the drug itself may be a BOW, and not just a contaminated supply.”

“So I'm guessing that’s where I come in?” You asked, meekly.   
“Correct, y/n. All accounts of users of this drug have been translated from Spanish, but we identified several keywords and descriptions relevant to BOWs.”  
Leon had been avoiding looking at you, and you were a bit annoyed. Was he annoyed that he had to spend time with you? 

“Anyway, the last known location for the transaction is in the Rockies, they’re going to try to complete the transaction at… Uhm…” Hunnigan cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, looking at her computer screen. “It’s a popular honeymoon resort. This stuff is...It’s reportedly a hallucinogenic drug.” So that was the catch. Someone was probably selling it to newlyweds looking for a good time.

Immediately you figured that you’re going to have to play boyfriend and girlfriend to catch these people, who are probably using the same guise and using the location to sell it to couples on vacation or the likes.

Sending Leon alone, or just you would come off as suspicious. Leon seemed even more amused now, but not very excited. You were worried his attitude could actually screw this up, considering that he usually deals with danger and violence and not some idiots trying to get high, and he’s known for being snarky and not exactly discreet. “I’m sorry if this is gaudy. But it’s the only surefire way to not mess this up. Your partner isn’t exactly stealthy...” she added, referring to Leon.

Hunnigan looked at both of you, before opening a small box on her desk, with two rings inside it. Thank God it wasn’t a real jewelry box. “You’ll need these. Not just as a disguise measure, but there’s tracking chips inside them. Don’t take them off. We’ll need to keep an eye on your GPS location in case something happens, if you need backup, or have identified the targets.”

You reached out and took the noticeably smaller ring with an opulent looking gem on it, and examined it, especially the gem. It was a pretty decent decoy, who knows if it's real. You’d keep it if you were allowed to honestly. Leon took the larger one and put it on his index finger. Hunnigan tried to suppress a laugh, but she had to make sure he doesn’t keep doing that while on the mission. “Leon. That goes on the ring finger. They’re supposed to look like engagement or wedding rings.” 

Leon lost his cool for a moment, feeling embarrassed for seriously trying to put such a ring on his index finger and not really registering what it is. “Oh… Sorry.” He quickly put the ring on the correct finger this time. “So you said we’d be heading off soon?”

“Yes. We’ve got most of your luggage sorted out, but you two should go home and get some things. You’ll be there for about two weeks, estimated.”  
You were a tad surprised. “Woah woah, why so long? Am I getting paid for this?...”  
“We can discuss that later, you two should really get going. But I can assure you both that you’ll get a bonus for this.”

Leon scoffed, but seemed rather okay with the fact he’s being sent on some kind of fake vacation. “Well that’s one way to finally give me a vacation huh?” Hunnigan brushed off the comment and got up out of her seat to hand you both two luggage bags, but Leon volunteered to carry yours as well. Wow, a nice gesture from him for once. “There’s ammo, some emergency weapons and some devices in there for both of you. Careful with it, please Leon. Don’t toss it around like you usually do,” she grinned at him. “Gotcha boss.”

Hunnigan opened up the door for both of you, and gestured to follow her out, she was taking you to one of the more unsuspecting back entrances of the station where escort vehicles are kept. “You two will be leaving your cars here. Are they locked?” Both of you nodded. “If you’d like us to park them somewhere else just let me know.” Both of you declined, and followed Hunnigan to the exit. “They’re going to take you home so you can grab some things and change, bring civ attire, maybe a bathing suit or something, some sunscreen, I don’t know. That means leave the extra guns and straps and holsters at home, Leon.” She gave him a stern, yet somewhat humorous stare through her glasses. “Aw, I was looking forward to dressing up like a cowboy in chaps again.” 

“Assless chaps?” You joked. Hunnigan shook her head and seemed disappointed that Leon’s propensity for idiotic comments seemed contagious. Come to think of it, is this going to ruin your perception of Leon?... Sure, he’s hot, but maybe he’s also fucking annoying or a total idiot. You’d find out soon enough. On Leon’s end, he definitely has kept an eye on you and meant it when he said he’s glad to see you. 

Out of all of his coworkers and fellow agents you’re probably his favorite even though you’re just acquaintances and only worked together a handful of times. His favor towards you was most likely rooted in your laid back character; you weren’t as rigid and detached like some of your senior coworkers who’ve been doing this longer than you. They were so invested in their trade that you would never know if they go rogue or double cross you. 

Of course, he definitely thought that you’re a sight for sore eyes. Even in uniform doing paperwork at the station slumped over your desk slurping up soda or a milkshake he thought you looked cute, on the rare occasion he saw you from afar like that. He admittedly had a crush on you despite the irrationality, for quite a few years now. To you, it wasn’t really a crush but you liked seeing him around. You’ve probably had several dozen or two hot dreams about him over the years, so it’s not like you’re not invested or interested at all, or can shake it off.

Before seeing you two off in the vehicle, Hunnigan gave you one parting message. “Y/n, you know how covert missions and disguise work. Just go along with it as you see fit. Nobody’s actively searching for you. Leon will keep an eye on you.” She shut the doors, but did catch both of you blushing. Hunnigan was definitely going to keep watching those two dots on her GPS system to have some laughs at the office once she discovers that you two wouldn’t be sleeping separately, and are literally overlapping a lot of the time. 

She suspected as much, just like many others at work. But this was all thanks to Leon’s big mouth at times, and the fact that most of the surviving RPD staff if not all of the ones left after the Raccoon City incident transferred to where you work now including yourself, since it wasn’t terribly far away but another jurisdiction nonetheless. Everything was closely knit. But like most of the former RPD staff, you survived because you were not at work on the days leading up to the outbreak and weren’t part of it, and people like Leon, Chris and Jill were popular and well liked individuals, as well as the newest addition, Carlos. He apparently rescued Jill, but that’s about all you knew about him, and you knew he was the guy with the shaggy hair.

  
Finally arrived in the hotel room, you called up Hunnigan to tell her you’ve landed, and she updated you about the status of your targets. Leon seemed to be in a good mood, but he was a bit tired. You did cross about 2 time zones backwards, so you had a tiny bit of jet lag. Leon didn’t really know at all about how you operate, so he was all ears to your suggestions. 

“We should try to establish some appearances, first off, and watch some people.” Leon’s eyes lit up, he already was thinking too far ahead probably. “Did you bring a bathing suit?” You asked him, since you saw a large pool from your window and knew that there were a lot of people there who could see you, and lots of people to watch, perhaps find individuals that look like buyers and users. That would be your job to feel around that subject though, you would leave Leon out of that.

But you’d need to do some people watching first and foremost. You got out a pair of sunglasses, thank God Hunnigan put an extra in your bag presumably for Leon. He’s not the kind of person to willingly wear shades, but now he’d have to. Back to your question about the swimming gear, he thought for a moment, before just beginning to dig through his luggage. He fished out a pair of black swim trunks that looked a bit too small for him, but who are you to judge? You packed a scandalous bikini yourself. And maybe even some lingerie or unnecessarily frilly panties for the occasion.

“Yup. I did apparently. Thought these were boxers when I grabbed them.”  
“TMI, Kennedy.”  
“Alright Missy, we’re going to be holed up in this room for 2 weeks though. Get used to it.” For some odd reason, Leon liked that you were desperately trying to keep up some degree of professionalism by calling him Kennedy, when you absolutely didn’t have to.  
“So should we go sit by the pool for a bit?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Leon awkwardly excused himself into the bathroom to change into his pool attire, and you waited to change into yours. You didn’t want to risk changing in the room when he could come out any second, even though you could just tell him to wait until you’re done. Either way, you’d rather have the safety of a lock in front of you.

After about a minute, Leon emerged from the bathroom in his swimming trunks. You supposed they weren’t too small after all. They were delightfully tight and just short enough though, so you could see his thick thighs, and what is that, a bulge? You were waiting to get a cheeky look at him from behind now too, but went ahead to change in the bathroom now, into your bikini. That wasn’t your only choice, but you picked the skimpiest and most scandalous one you had on hand at home for a specific reason. If you’re going to have a professional excuse for a chance to seduce Kennedy, this is it. What a cunning plan.

That was indeed a growing bulge in his pants, and Leon was growing more concerned about it as he was realizing he’s about to see you almost naked. But it’s arguably just part of disguise for a couple if he has a hardon around you right?... This mission would certainly be memorable, hopefully pleasantly memorable compared to his last major mission in Spain. Ashley was also mildly annoying, Ada may be a mercenary or makeshift agent, but you weren’t here to screw him over and you swore an oath just like him to protect your country. Not to mention you were probably considerably brighter to hold your job in a legal fashion; you’re a real agent! Damn, was he really daydreaming about you already for no reason at all?

He heard the lock click, and the doorknob rustling which snapped him out of thought. He noticed it was a bit jammed but figured it wouldn’t be an issue for you, you super agent. “Door’s finicky,” he said, raising his voice so that you could hear it. After that, the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, the handle leaving a mark on the wall. Oops. 

“Did you really just kick that open?” He asked, with a startled look on his face. “No, I used the force.” Yeah Leon, that was probably yet another stupid question. He was already blushing due to his dumb comment, so thankfully you didn’t notice much of a difference when his cheeks got even more red when he looked at your body in that bikini. Wise choice. Blue, his favorite color; according to your observation at least. Score for you.

You raised a brow at him when you noticed him staring, wondering how long it’ll take him to realize you’re watching. Leon bit his lip very un-subtly, and licked over his lips before looking back up to your face where he found you giving him a devious look, much to his horror. “Well, at least the dreamy eyes are something you don’t need to act out on purpose, but you’re gonna have to wear shades anyway so I’ll be none the wiser.” You winked at him and pressed the sunglasses into his hand. “Let's go, lover boy.” 

Leon stood rooted in place, pupils shrunken. You had to tug on his arm to get him moving, and practically had to shove him out of the doorframe. Did you really just call him that? Did you regret it? Sort of. You did want to push his buttons for sure though with this whole facade you have to put up. Maybe he did like you a lot more than he led on?

He took the liberty to wrap an arm around your waist as you walked down the hallway, smiling with a huge shit eating grin. He really wanted to do that either way, and this was the perfect excuse because you can’t really protest and it was a great opportunity for him to selfishly justify crossing so many personal boundaries and lines with you. All in the name of justice right?

You did try to elbow him though, letting him know that you see right through him. As long as he doesn’t botch anything, you’d put up with it. This sounded like it was more of a job for you and your field of expertise, but you were sent off with boy wonder for safety precautions and due to the presence of a BOW.

Suddenly your phone started buzzing again, no doubt it was Hunnigan. You picked up, and signalled Leon to come back to the room with you in case she had some confidential information. 

“So, we’ve got some more info on what you’re after.”   
“You sound like you’ve got bad news.”  
“Well. It’s good news for Leon. you can put me on speaker.”  
“Already are, we’re alone.”  
“Alright. So, how do I put this? It’s very peculiar. Rebecca and Carlos helped us with this one.”  
Leon butted into the conversation. “Rebecca?”  
“Yes. Rebecca Chambers. The other big brain at the station. You’re not the only one Leon.” Out of the two mentioned, you thought Leon would question Carlos’ involvement since he knew he was involved with Umbrella before.  
“Anyway, she told us that this compound is a naturally occurring hallucinogenic and, get this, an aphrodisiac.”  
“What the hell does that mean? I’m not a fucking scientist.”

You answered the question in a whispering tone for Leon, to save Hunnigan from having to explain it in a professional way. “It makes you horny. Very horny. Kind of like viagra.” He let out a loud “Ohhhh!” once he put two and two together. Honeymoon resort, aphrodisiacs, hallucinogenic drugs, ah yes. Very cliche.

“So why the concern about BOWs?”  
“Errors in translation, at first. Keywords were misinterpreted. But Caros pointed out a mistranslation to us and helped us straighten this out while you were in the air.”  
“...Why didn’t you just give us the documents to begin with? You know we can read them.”  
“Want me to just get him on the line?” Hunnigan sounded exhausted. It sounds like she couldn’t believe it herself, and didn’t want to argue. You heard a faint “Carlos, here” , before he picked up and you heard his delightfully cheeky voice and attitude.

“So uh, this is a plant that naturally does all this stuff to people. It’s from Mexico. I’ve had some of it myself, heh... It’s not even illegal! Hey don’t give me that look, Hunnigan. -Oh, sorry for that. Anyway, some idiots have been using it to cut things like meth, speed, cocaine and molly to ‘enhance’ them. The problem is, that the effects of all this stuff combined kinda turns you just as stupid as a zombie, which is where the first translation error happened, and someone’s been engineering a virus to attach to this that’ll spread through humans, because drugs are totally cool and everyone’s doing them, sadly.”

“Well… That is actually pretty crafty.” You commented. You knew Carlos was laid back and wouldn’t take any offense to that comment. Anyway, he continued. 

“We doubt Umbrella is involved. It’s a strain of T, not G, but it’s probably not the same as samples we have. It’s been modified again to be much stronger and aggressive. It will turn you much quicker, and we already have found a few cases by now, mostly in Denver, they’re just blowing up downtown in clubs and bars as we speak.” While you didn’t know Carlos and his background in depth, he had an extra sense of certainty that this was not the work of Umbrella and you trusted his opinion. This was horribly amateur and idiotic, but certainly destructive and problematic. Likely the work of a smart madman who just wants to watch the world, or at least its drug-using denizens… To be zombified.

“And it’s not related to the Plaga?” Leon asked. “In other words it’s not being used in conjoinment with a parasite is it?”  
You heard some mumbling on the other end of the line, before you heard a clear ‘no’ from Carlos, and Hunnigan got back on the line. 

“So, y/n. Change of plans. Try to identify users and keep a watch on them, we’ll let you know when the targets arrive. Since the T virus could be in the drugs going around here, be careful. Someone may turn. Take them out on sight, we’ll contact staff to make them aware of the situation and make sure they’re extracted.”

“So how exactly is this good news for me Hunnigan?...” Leon asked.  
“You’re in the mountains, are not in imminent danger, and just have to keep an eye out for anything that looks like a BOW, and keep an eye on y/n. You two can stay the full 2 weeks we booked in case this gets handled quicker. That is, if you can still stand each other.”

You rolled your eyes, but you think you’ve heard enough and had a good idea on how to approach things now. “Alright Hunnigan, we’re going to go see if we can find anyone potentially using or dealing.”  
“Sure thing. Good luck, you two.”

You snapped your flip phone shut, and tossed it on the bed. “Damn it, this is fucking stupid.”  
“At least I get a vacation out of this.”  
“No, you’ll still have to cooperate with me, and keep an eye out for druggies and zombies.”  
“Of course.” He smiled at you with half lidded eyes, those blue eyes were up to no good for sure. You took the shades from his pocket, and tossed yours on the bed. “We won’t be needing these really.” As you helped yourself to his pocket, you felt what was undeniably his hardened cock, and it sparked your interest naturally. It was increasingly hard to not just fully engage the couple-act to get some sort of double entendre out of it. “Come on, let’s go.”

Before leaving the room, Leon picked up his handgun and told you to put it in your bag. “In case a spooky zombie pops up,” He giggled. Is this really no big deal to him?... Was you in a bikini really all it took to suddenly make him so happy? You made your way down to the pool area, and got into the hot tub, since it was empty and your back hurt from the plane seats. A nice warm jet of water would definitely feel nice, and Leon had no reservations either. It was about 5 PM here, and more and more people came down to the bar area. Based on what Carlos said, you made sure to pay special attention to folks who appear to be drinking, or loosely ‘partying’ for lack of a better word.

Leon had his arm wrapped around you, smiling like a champion, while you were sitting there with a rather unamused expression. It’s not like you weren’t happy to be around him, but man, is he a big fucking dork. This is a weird mission and a weird day. Leon was teasing you about some things and topics relevant to your work, and discussed some trivial things. Nobody was in hearing range for a while, so Leon did try to drop some hints on you, knowing full well that he doesn’t have to pretend for now when nobody’s staring at you or listening. As much as you wanted to give in, you kept shrugging him off. “Don’t push it, Kennedy,” you scolded him each time.

Behind you, a couple approached to get into the hot tub, and they greeted you with a strong German accent. Lucky for you, you spoke several languages which may be useful here, Leon got a little spooked because now, he would actually have to put on the couple act for real. He can’t lie to save his own hide.

“Uhh… Guten Tag!”   
The couple laughed, both at his accent and mistake, but they seemed friendly. “Sweetheart, that means day, not evening,” you teased him, grabbing his hand underwater. They were both older, likely here for an anniversary rather than a honeymoon. Leon’s heart was pounding like mad, no matter the fact he saved the president's daughter, he’s not cut out for keeping his cool in a covert fashion or involving any sort of deception.

“You two look so young. Just married?” The woman asked. Immediately, you spoke before Leon could fuck something up. “Yes, just 4 weeks ago.” You picked up his hand which you still held on to, bringing it out of the water, and you even showed her the ring. “Very pretty!” You smiled at Leon, but the look in your eyes was horribly sadistic. You knew exactly what you were doing to him. “He also proposed to me on my birthday.”  
“Oh would you look at zat. How cute. We married here many years ago.”

The couple smiled, and exchanged some words in German. Nothing relevant to your mission though. Leon asked them how long they’ve been married, and you noticed the woman translated for her husband, he probably didn’t speak English. It took awhile for the woman to relay the answer to you in English, because her husband sidetracked her with some other irrelevant things and they had to do some mental math. You didn’t want to give yourself away as understanding them, but you squeezed his hand 4 times once you heard their definitive conclusion, hoping he’d get the hint that they said 40, before the woman would tell you the same thing. Thank God Leon isn’t as dense as he looks sometimes. He reminded himself to not nod or react before the woman translated it and relayed it in English. 

The two didn’t bother relaying this to you, but they commented on how cute you two looked and that they reminded you of themselves when they got married. You had to suppress a smile, knowing Leon is just hearing gibberish, and you had to pretend that you were hearing the same gibberish. You sort of found them charming for an odd reason, and Leon was just downright confused.

“So what are your names?” The woman asked this on her own accord, the man didn’t ask her to relay that to you. You didn’t waste any thought coming up with an answer, and you squeezed Leon’s hand aggressively, hopefully signalling him to shut up and let you talk. “This is Scott, and I’m Anna.” you used fake names, of course. You usually defaulted to Anna regardless, because almost anyone can say it but it’s so forgettable. Usually in the case of fake names, you pick a name that starts with the same letter as your given first name but these two just came to you at the moment. Leon was a bit shocked that you knew his middle name, or maybe that was just a lucky guess and a result of you going for some basic names. The man instantly remarked that they have a daughter named Anna, but again you had to wait until the wife translated. Both of you tried to do your best at giving them a fake smile, not really knowing what to say other than ‘nice’.

You sat in the hot tub a while longer, enjoying the heat, and keeping a firm grip on Leon’s hand, ready to squeeze the crap out of it again to tell him to shut the hell up before he flaps his gums. He was scanning the area for anything suspicious, and so were you. But what struck you as suspicious was the older gentleman’s sudden bout of fear, and he told his wife he saw something in the bushes right behind them, turning his head after he heard something. 

It was hard to pretend you weren’t hearing them at all, because you tried to follow their eyes to said bush when they both turned their heads to look at it. Since you were across from them, that bush was already in your field of view so you stared at it, and they’d notice you must be looking at the same bush if they turned around to face you again.

After a few moments, you saw and heard something too, but didn’t want to alert Leon yet until you’ve spotted something that is definitely not an animal. He was a bit confused by the sudden tense mood though, but you gave his hand another firm squeeze and even dug your nails in, urging him to cut it out and be quiet. You made the decision that you’d have to come out and tell them in German to duck, or keep quiet if it actually is a zombie or something. You prayed to god that Hunnigan had made those phone calls to the staff.

Leon also noticed they were both staring at the bush, and he almost cursed out loud when he realized it was a zombie. It was a licker. That made sense, if what Carlos said about the virus progressing extremely fast was true. He knew better than to not make any sounds, especially after you pressed your hand against his mouth when he first saw the creature and almost yelped out or instinct, even though he knew he should not make a single peep. 

The couple definitely noticed that you noticed now too, as they turned their heads back to face you when they heard you splashing in the water as a result of you frantically trying to muffle Leon’s voice. You had to quietly ask the frightened couple in perfect German if they could keep their voices down, that you are trained professionals, that you see it and are about to take care of it. They gave you a surprised look, and then looked at each other, and back to you. They must be realizing you understood everything they said, including their comment that you two looked cute.

“I don’t fucking know what you’re saying, sweetheart, but tell them to be quiet. Those are lickers. They locate by sound and are blind. And it’s definitely hearing the people over there. It probably hasn't heard us though.”

You translated for him, keeping a calm and quiet tone, and not translating the swearing of course. Then you turned your attention to the bag, hinting that Leon should go ahead and shoot it. It would cause a scene, but there was no way to stop this thing otherwise, before even more people see it. A dead licker is better than screaming people, and a licker jumping around too fast to aim at it, biting and killing people as well as infecting them if the injury doesn't kill them first. 

Leon got his handgun out, thank God he brought it. He sat up as straight as possible, and tried to hunch over the weapon in his hands as he checked the ammo. You checked the surroundings, and made sure nobody else was aware of what was happening aside from that poor couple. He made a gesture with the handgun while aiming, trying to convey that they should scoot apart and duck. “Clear,” you said. Not even a second later, the shot from his handgun went off and struck the licker in the head, the spent round fell into the water. He knew that wouldn’t kill it, and that people will notice. So he tried to fire as many consecutive shots at it as possible, staying steady, pulling that stupid heavy trigger as fast as he could, like there was no tomorrow. Almost all of the spent rounds fell into the water.

The gun was a bit more quiet than you thought, but the old man instantly recognized it as a German weapon and chuckled with glee in this moment of utter terror, and quietly remarked that he was really good at firing that thing so quickly, and that he’s a capable young man, and that you two make an interesting couple. 

If only Leon knew the compliments he was receiving!... The man was instantly relieved, even though Leon possessed such a relatively lousy gun that few could use properly, because it was clear that he was very knowledgeable about his weapon. Hm, interesting to catch a glimpse of those things you wouldn’t have otherwise known about Kennedy.

Leon was able to expertly unload about half a magazine into the licker’s head, before too many people caught wind of the commotion on the other side of the courtyard. Once Leon’s relentless firing drew the attention of the others trying to enjoy their honeymoon, you raised your voice.

“BOW down! Please do not move or run.” Well, that was pretty useless. People run around and panic regardless when you fire anything. In the meanwhile, Leon was trying to figure out if it was dead or safe to inspect at a close range.

Wow. You did not expect to see your first zombie today. You went to work this morning thinking you’ll be digging around in a case file until 6 PM, but it’s just past 6 PM here. Yet here you are standing up in a hot tub in a tiny bikini with an elderly German couple and your ridiculously hot co-worker who is pretending to be your husband, who just shot the most disgusting creature you’ve ever seen in your life, in the middle of the Rocky Mountains, on an undercover mission. Riveting.

Of course somebody already called the cops, but the local authorities were already well informed and they’d selectively respond, and there were SWAT teams ready too. A biohazard crew was also prepared to take away any dead BOWs. Man, what a disgusting scene, you felt bad for ruining a good dozen couples’ honeymoons or anniversaries, but the fact that you found this thing so quickly tells you that there’s definitely some of this mystery drug floating around here, yet nobody would probably hand it over if you told them they’ll end up like that licker Leon just destroyed. They’d laugh at you and assume you’re tripping yourself. 

After the creature stopped moving entirely and stopped twitching, everyone stopped to watch as he stepped out of the hot tub aiming his handgun at the licker, ready to pull the last few millimeters of the trigger backwards to let loose another shot. He unloaded the rest of his magazine into its head at point blank range. Truly a really fucking odd sight to behold. Once Leon backed off he looked around nervously and raised his hands. “It’s dead, what else do you want? 18 bullets in it. Don’t touch it.”

Well, that’s one way to ruin a covert mission by making a scene, but it had to be done. It would have attacked the crowd or caused a panic and the creature could have jumped and pounced if anyone let it get closer. 

You worried just how many people may have popped these nonsense magic pills tonight, and how quickly they’d turn. Leon’s already considered that, this isn’t his first Rodeo. But dammit, he was actually enjoying himself here for a moment. “I’m going to go call Hunnigan, Kennedy. You stay here.”  
“You could at least bring me more ammo, and tell Hunnigan to suck it when she told me to not bring my weapons. Bring me the shotgun though.”

“Of course I will. One shogun coming up.” He snickered, and approached the staff to discuss that he needed everyone on the premises rounded up to be searched by the police and tested by the biohazard team that would arrive momentarily, and be put on watch. If the dealers caught wind of this, you’re royally fucked. You’d have samples of the virus and probably some samples of the drug at the end of it, but the people dispersing and dealing with it who were behind all of this nonsense would still be out there cooking up more of it. 

Hunnigan was a tad annoyed that Leon essentially blew your cover, should that contact with the drugs find out about this. But thankfully she knew that it’s what had to be done to first and foremost secure the immediate safety of the civilians. She told you she’d be in contact with you about your targets, trying to figure out if they’re suspicious or not, or would find out about this or not. Leon just hoped that law enforcement would get here asap, and round everyone up to keep an eye on their cellphones, and gunning down anyone who turns. Yes, he was really that apathetic at this point.

You got off the phone with Hunnigan and searched his bags for the shotgun. Honestly you do not know much about actually shooting firearms let alone such noisy ones, but you could identify them readily, having worked with and for the ATF a few times. Thank God he just had a standard Remington with him and not a bazillion other fancy guns. You didn't even have your own handgun with you, but you felt like maybe taking it would have been a good idea. 

After you grabbed his shotgun, you loaded the magazine and racked the slide once so that there would already be a round in the chamber for him to fire immediately. You didn't expect him to be standing right outside the door, immediately making a shushing gesture but you also didn't expect zombies to be in the hall either, more specifically another 2 lickers crawling on the walls. What the fuck? They can crawl up walls? And crawl on the ceiling?

Leon eyed the shotgun and you tried to hand it over as quietly as possible before it unavoidably makes that satisfying boom-click-click noise. He backed up trying to buy distance from the lickers, knowing that the first shot will alert them to his presence. He nodded at you once he inspected the shotgun and found you had loaded the chamber and disabled the safety, urging you to step back. He handled the two lickers on his own before you could finish loading his gun. “Well that was easy. Guess I always underestimate the good old fashioned shotgun.” 

Before you knew it, even more lickers, presumably freshly turned ones, crawled up the stairs, alerted by the shots. How many damn people were trying to get high!?

Leon aimed the shotgun again and started firing at them, taking them out with one shot to the head, but they kept crawling up the steps. You had to step into the room and cram around for more shells, which you handed to him. Jesus, something about watching him take those ugly things out was ridiculously hot. Maybe shirtless men handling big guns is your thing? 

“Son of a bitch,” He commented once the 8th licker fell to the ground. Thankfully he's kept them away from your door and didn’t even let them get too close, but they were certainly… Piling up at the end of the hallway. You haven't even seen a “normal” zombie tonight, only these hideous things. Leon figured that this strain of virus must be causing them to turn quickly and violently. He’s glad he hasn’t seen what it looks like himself, seeing a body mutate so quickly. Yuck. 

He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the Plaga has something to do with this, after all it seemed like whoever was behind this wanted to cultivate lickers, and not just spread the virus with infected human hosts. No, they probably wanted to wreak havoc with the beasts they created, and Leon knew it was possible to assume control of things with the Plaga, so long the dominant virus had been injected into someone to assume control.

But Carlos said that's not what's happening here. Leon didn't know who exactly this man was, or his background, but he was iffy on the subject. Most likely this was simply some maniac with nothing but havoc and casualties on their mind though. 

Finally; some footsteps echoed through the hall and you heard the heavy steps of an armored swat team and about 3 or 4 men dressed in protective hazmat suits in the center navigate up the staircase, towards the dead lickers, machine guns in hand. Leon left them to do their business, seemingly unfazed. They nodded at him, and thanked him with a salute. You chucked at the irony of heavily armored and armed men being scared of these things but Leon faced them wearing swim trunks and a plain old Remington without flinching. “We're going to have to lock this place up from the inside and wait until they all turn and then evacuate the ones who didn’t. You guys good?” one of them asked, his voice sounding tinny and muffled inside the protective helmet. Both of you nodded. Seems like they’ve been briefed too.

“There's even more outside, all dead.” You wondered for a moment if the old couple was fine. You sure hoped so. “But the seniors, they're alive and well over in the other wing. Guess that says a lot about the youth today.” Leon gave him an unimpressed look, waiting for him to reconsider that comment, because you and Leon both looked like 20 something year olds. The man in uniform who was speaking, presumably the commander, could naturally assume that you’re the two law enforcement personnel here, and aren’t civilians so he may have just made that comment excluding both of you by virtue.

Leon turned around, and told them that they should all turn in the next 5-15 minutes should they be infected and have taken the drug, and after that they need to contain anyone else who hasn’t, and search them for drugs and cell phones.   
“Maybe bring in some K9 units, they used the new drug to cut existing drugs that the dogs can smell. Cocaine, crack, meth, bla bla.”  
“Will do Sir. Thank you.” Leon rolled his eyes as he turned around back to the room. “I need a quick shower, fuck this.” 

After getting back into the room, you readied that shotgun again and put Leon’s handgun on the desk along with it, safety turned off and ready to go in case something comes after you. But you felt pretty safe. Soon your phone went off again, Hunnigan of course.

“Y/n, are both of you alright? We know what happened. Almost all of them are turned and dead. We’re doing our best to not let this out, but the Denver outbreaks are still going on and hit the news. The target is still planning on coming and is not aware of the situation at the resort.”

“Yeah we’re fine, so now what? Just pretend this never happened and wait until the targets show up?”  
“Yes. That is the plan, the facility is still going to continue business as usual but we’ve had to inform staff of who you are. We will do our best to keep everyone else silenced for now, keep up the act if you have to.”  
“...Of course. But Kennedy sort of blew it already.”  
“I know, but he just blew the fact that he’s got a gun on him and is willing to defend himself. Not that he’s not actually your ‘husband’. Besides… Most witnesses are dead. Do you really think the older folks are going to gossip?”  
You took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling and shaking your head. She’s technically right.  
“Sure thing. Will keep up the act then…”  
“Excellent. Sleep well, y/n.” You flipped the phone shut instead of saying anything to Hunnigan. The way she said ‘sleep well’ rubbed you the wrong way, and you figured she knew Leon’s brain was definitely already in the gutter. 

The sun was just beginning to set, and Leon popped out of the shower wearing just a towel. He kind of just dashed off into the shower without thinking, he had some blood spatter on him after all and that was pretty gross, you don’t blame him. 

This was still a high-brow resort at the end of the day, and the huge modern floor-to-ceiling windows let a lot of sunlight into the room, almost as if there was no wall there at all. Leon’s hair was still dripping and stuck to his face, water still running down his arms and chest. You couldn’t help but to follow those little droplets traveling down to where the towel was covering his manhood. Fuck, he looked delicious. The sunlight is doing him justice right now. So much justice. It made his lean yet toned muscles stand out more, each groove and curve on his abs cast a soft shadow on his wet skin. He definitely noticed you staring too, you could have used a pair of shades right now yourself to conceal your greedy glances.

“Like what you see?”  
“Seriously Kennedy, don’t push it.” You did want to let him do anything he wanted to you, but you still were on the job. You also didn’t want to give him any ounce of satisfaction over cracking you. With a smirk lining his lips, he stepped closer, causing you to back up against the huge glass window, feeling cold on your still-damp skin and bathing suit. You were close to shivering, and realized that your goosebumps were probably also indicative of your nipples being hard from the cold sensation, and that he could tell. The fabric of your top wasn’t thick at all. You may as well not be wearing one. Oh God. You hoped that if anyone is still down there, that they aren’t looking up there, considering what he may do to you. 

He stopped about an arm’s reach away from you, and glanced into the courtyard below making sure nobody was there. “So tell me, y/n. After seven fucking years, why aren’t we on a first name basis yet, huh?”  
“Kennedy....” You snarled at him, but your composure was wearing quickly. Screw him. He’s definitely a huge jackass. “How about I just stop responding to that?”  
“You seem to respond to dumbass, jackass and asshole too.”  
That comeback flustered him for sure, score for you. “Well, then I’ll just have to stop responding to those too.” Pff, weak.

“Seriously. Stop pushing your luck, perverted bastard. This is a serious mission and not an excuse for you to be an immature horny brat. You just shot 11 of those suckers in the past hour and now you’re going to start acting like a horny teenager?” Leon tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes. Did you really just say that? Give him a nasty attitude on purpose? He saw your glances. He’s not stupid. He knew you were blunt and swear like a sailor, but you were really lashing out here, he could tell.

Something about you giving him an attitude pissed him off, but it also sparked some sort of desire to be a bit more dominant and aggressive with you and made him even more motivated to get what he wants, and what you want, out of you. Or rather inside you. He had no clue that was sort of laying dormant in him, but you just flipped that switch. Maybe it’s because nobody has really dared talk to him like that before, especially not someone who knows him.

“Who’s being the brat here?” He gave you a challenging look, peering down at you.   
“You’re not scaring me or going to push me around. Forget it.” Okay, maybe he’s beginning to cross some lines if he’s not just playing with you anymore. You knew how to defend yourself, but Leon knew how to handle hand to hand combat with humans and creatures twice his weight and more. You had no chance. Was he really the type of person to forcibly get what he wants?... No, he can’t be.

“Leon, you know this room is probably under surveillance right? Audio and video.”  
“And? I bet Hunnigan would voluntarily look away.” He honestly didn’t care if all of the BSAA team members who work from your station were watching your antics while eating popcorn like some raunchy sitcom. 

“But hey, you said my name. Let’s work on that some more.”  
“You’re my coworker, for fuck’s sake. Cut it out, we’re still on the job.”  
“And? I still like what I see. So do you, don’t you?” He tugged at his towel, revealing more of his V line, and you could barely see an ashy happy trail leading downwards. For being a massive jackass he’s good at this. Yikes, is this what he did to Ashley when he was bored?... You put those thoughts by side for your own sanity. Surely he isn’t a manwhore of sorts. This must just be the fruits of your labor paying off in turning him on, but maybe a bit too much. A bit too effective. Yes, you did purposely try to make him act like this, but didn’t expect him to be so responsive.

You stayed quiet, but gave him a stern look, resisting the charm of those blue eyes.   
“You’re still not getting away with giving me that attitude.” He stepped even closer and placed one of his palms on the glass behind you. With his other hand, he gripped your jaw. Not too roughly to hurt you, but it sure did it’s job in establishing who has the upper hand here. It was beginning to excite you though. You were glad your whole bathing suit was still damp and darker colored, because you’d definitely have a wet spot between your legs soon if they were dry.

“Yeah? You deserved it.”  
“I saw you staring.”  
“I have self control.”  
“Admit it, y/n.” He smirked, and tightened his grip. With his thumb, he swiped over your lips. You were tempted to suck on his finger like they do in shitty pornos, but decided not to.  
“Admit to what, Kennedy?” He could tell you’re definitely playing along at this point, so he figured he can keep going. The hand gripping your face let go and wandered to his towel, fumbling with it yet again. “You wouldn’t mind if this fell off would you?” Hell no. You wouldn’t mind at all. His teasing was starting to hit harder, sending more and more little jolts to your core, making you impatient. You were needy and wet enough for him to just tear your tiny bikini bottom off right here and fill you to the brim.

“You know there’s condoms in that drawer.”  
“Well yeah, this place is meant for couples Leon. You’re not really that bright for figuring that out.” He grinned when you let his name slip again.

“Just saying they’re there. I wouldn’t mind lowering their numbers, that's what I’m getting at.” Fuck him, seriously. You didn’t want to give in yet, but you also really wanted to submit at the same time. And that nagging thought in the background- you still had a job to do. There’s still drugs and zombies and corpses lying around. Don’t be so selfish. It shocked you that he seemed to be on the same page as you and was willing to just indulge in whatever the hell he wants. You didn’t care much for romance or pacing in this case. You’ve known him long enough to make that irrelevant.

“Were you seriously planning on fucking me against this big ass window?”  
“That’s actually a good idea.”  
“Hey! Cut it out.”  
“What? You said it.”  
“Are you seriously trying to get laid now, Kennedy?”  
“No, not tonight. You’re gonna have to wait, shouldn’t have given me that attitude.”

Well shit. Leon looked so damn decadent looming over you bathed in the setting evening sun; and you did regret giving him that attitude now. You regretted it so much. Having him pin you against the glass and fucking you nicely in such a risky position would be great right now. Just thinking about it made your knees weak, so much so that you slipped against the glass a little. Admittedly, you were close for begging him for at least something because you were aching at this point. He must have seen the desire burning in your eyes, but leisurely denied you anything. “Nobody’s getting off tonight unless they do it themselves.”

Just the sheer amount of sass and charm he had now was ridiculous. You met him when he was 100% an innocent virgin at 21, and you don’t know what the fuck happened in the meantime. But it seems like he’s caught up and made up for it. Leon held on to you, preventing you from losing your footing. Conveniently, he also just opted to pull you into his arms, laying his hand on the back of your head coaxing your head to lay against his chest. He was still wet from the shower, so your skin stuck to his. And a lot of your skin was already exposed.

“I’ll make it worth the wait.” His words and lowered voice made you dizzy, but he kept you pressed against him, letting his hands wander to the small of your back and applying moderate pressure, so that you can feel his hardon through the towel. “Be a good girl though, or else you’ll have to wait even longer. No more attitude. And no more Mr. Kennedy.”

Oh no. Did this fucker really have a daddy kink? You hoped not. That would ruin it for you. Yeah, you’d want him to press you against the window and fuck you like his life counted on it and tell you more dirty, fucked up things, but without the name calling and patronizing. 

“What do you prefer then?” you asked, cautiously. You dreaded his answer, if you were being honest. He was letting the silence tease you, and moved his hands to rest very lightly atop your ass, much of which was exposed in that bikini. He slipped one of his hands underneath the knot on the side where it was tied up, but did not tug on it. He just kept his hands there, almost hovering over your ass ready to grab it. His chest rumbled when he spoke, but his statement was relatively simple. “Leon. Just call me by my first name, Jesus Christ, woman.” 

Since he let your head go, you were already looking him in the eyes. He had a shit eating grin on his face. “Understood?” He asked, clutching your ass now, grinding your lower body against his. 

“Y-yes.”  
“Good.”  
“Wait, what is your middle name anyway?”  
“You said it earlier, dummy. Scott.”  
“That was just a guess I came up with on the spot, usually you pick fake names with the same initial as your first name but I didn’t have anything for L. And I know your desk and badge says Leon S. Kennedy.”  
“You’re observant, huh?”

Speaking of observant...You felt that the towel had slipped a bit, and you were right. It was sort of dangling there, almost like a coat hanger, it was about to slip off. Fuck. You bit your lip, but Leon didn’t want to let you have too much to look at, and took your chin between his thumb and index finger, confronting you.

“Did you really think I was gonna ask you to call me daddy, sergeant, lieutenant or sir, master, or some shit like that?” He chuckled. “Like fuck, I don’t even know what my own title is.”  
“I was praying that you wouldn’t honestly.”  
“Well now I know what I can do to make you cringe if you get all wordsy with me again.”  
‘I won’t treat you like a punk if you don’t act like one now that this is settled.”  
“Good girl.” You had nothing against that one though. You did like it, and you suspected he’d be the kind of guy to say that anyway when used in a suggestive context. He pressed a kiss against your forehead, gave you a warm smile, not a hungry or dirty one. Then he pulled you into his arms once more, placing one hand on the back of your head like before, showing you that he wanted you to stay like that. You wrapped your arms around his back, which was almost dry by now.

“I’m glad we got sent here together though. I’d have never had the balls or chance to ask you out otherwise. Or find out you know German. Sounds more menacing than when you cuss someone out.” He felt you smile into his chest and very gently pulled your head back so he could see your smile that he just prompted. 

“Hey, that was hot even though it sounds like gibberish… I’m not gonna lie.”  
“The old German guy liked your shooting skills with that gun. He said that while you were shooting that licker.”  
“Yeah?” He glanced over to where you set it down. “It is actually a weird old German gun. Feels like a staple gun. Got it from my uncle when I was a kid when I said I wanted to be a cop.”  
“...Someone let you run around with a real gun?”  
“Well he didn’t give me the magazine for it until I went to the academy and I was only allowed to play with it if someone was watching us. I think I’d be in prison for negligent manslaughter if they gave me one.”  
That little story sounded pretty cute. You had no idea why he was so attached to that thing or why it had a name, but that explains it.

“They also said that we look cute.”  
“...Do you speak every damn European language?”  
“German, French, Dutch, Spanish, Italian, some Russian.”   
“They should have sent you to Spain with me. Then again I don’t wanna know the shit they called me,” He smiled.   
“Yup, you probably don’t…”  
“No attitude missy. I already told you.” Leon pulled you back with him stumbling over onto the mattress, and miraculously held onto his towel. You settled in his arms, with your head on his chest. He played with your slightly damp hair, and you felt very drowsy suddenly. Probably all that hot water, and his body temperature. You spent a good while just laying there, barely dozing off until the sun was down entirely.

“Hey, before you pass out, can you bring me some underwear though?” You already got up, and made your way to the bag with your stuff in it first.

“Maybe.”  
“Aw c’mon.”

It was too dark by now for him to really see much, but you took off your bathing suit facing away from him, and put on a pair of panties. It was quite a daring decision to walk across the room with no shirt on to his suitcase, but there was no way he could actually see any details in the dark, and the moon was new so there was no extra moonlight shining in those windows. You fished around in his bag, and had to feel around for what feels like a pair of men’s briefs or boxers, and tossed it to him for him to put on. But you also felt a bit cheeky and decided to snatch a shirt for yourself, it fit you almost like a mini dress but was comfortable. And smelled like him.

For some reason this whole ordeal on the bed wasn't too awkward; you’ve known him since early 1999 or maybe even late 1998 when he came to work at the station. By now, you’ve seen him around now and then over the past 7 years, worked with him on a few things, and very much knew what he’s like on a basic level. You saw him transform from a shaken up rookie cop with one day in hell on his track record, into a hardened agent and dorky, iconic hero figure.

Only once you laid back down and resumed your position did he notice what you did. “Hey, that’s mine! You gremlin.” He sounded amused but also slightly surprised. He was only able to tell it was his because it smelled like his clean laundry, and not someone else’s. 

“Nope. Mine now. Shouldn’t have given me the chance.” He scoffed, before picking you up and pulling you over his body to his right side, where he preferred you to lay instead of on his left. He held onto you more snugly than before, sort of half spooning you now, keeping you tucked away safely in his arms. He sought out your neck, and kissed you there, hopefully leaving a small bruise. Then he decided to repeat what you just said; “Mine now.”

It was now that whoever else aside from Hannigan was in charge of tracking your GPS location would start to notice that there’s only one dot. Or looks that way, at least. All night. Most of the morning too.


End file.
